


3 minute break

by Sociey_Repose



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Am i coming off as rude?, He is actually depressed, I apologise, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's not just for the shock factor, Oops, Other, break - Freeform, i think i am, trigger warning, you should know this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociey_Repose/pseuds/Sociey_Repose
Summary: It's amazing how dark 3 minutes can become.Trent is literally in this for a line.





	3 minute break

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, this is bad but, at least for me, it's accurate in a sense of the thoughts.

Marilyn's pov

Glass lay on the floor.

It was right next to. It was almost screaming for me to grab a piece. To take it up to my skin. To create one of the smooth lines - one that slowly began to stain with droplets of red afterwards.

It was right next to me.

I couldn't help but stare down at it. There were multiple pieces. All different. Some big; some small; some blunt; some sharp. 

They were all similar in the fact of their colour - green.  
They all came from one of the alcohol bottles that littered the room.   
The rest were empty but remained untouched. This one, however, was laying there, almost teasingly.

I felt as my hand drifted slightly closer. I realised how desperate I had become. Desperate to feel that one long, razor like piece puncture my skin.

"Break's over. Time to get back to recording." Trent's voice leaked into the room. 

My break was over.

I had no time to do it. To release some of the stress from within.  
My three minutes had dissipated and left me more anxious than before.  
I was literally scratching at my skin with desperation. Scratching at my left leg - where all the bad cuts are kept hidden.

'Next time' I assure myself. Next time I will seize the opportunity to see the crimson, that I've been starved if for a whole day.

The next break - even as short as this three minute one - will be when I bleed.


End file.
